Hero of the Day
by Serirod
Summary: [border line AU] A violent encounter will forever change the lives of Isaac and everyone he knows...Chapter 6 up!
1. Remember Tomorrow

A/N: Might be considered AU. Also the two main characters in this chapter (guess who:D) are a bit older in this. Like 15 or 16. Please enjoy.

Hero of the Day

Chapter 1: Remember Tomorrow

"What do you think you're doing! Leave that poor kid alone!" A girl was running up the path from a little ways back. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Although they seemed to be tinted red, by fire itself… She wore a pink shirt, with a blouse-like shirt over the top part colored purple and a knee length skirt that matched in color.

I was hiding in the trees along the path as I saw her run up. I looked at her for a second then noticed what she was heading for.

From the trees I watched a young pair of kids being pushed around by a group of four older guys, at least two years older than myself. I assumed the young boy and girl were dating when I saw them holding hands in front of me a half-mile back.

I was in a horrible situation, everything inside of me screamed out. I wanted to run out there and stop them. I wanted to be strong enough to beat all four of them by myself. But no, I sat there watching. And just when I thought this couldn't be any more horrible, a beautiful girl runs straight into the mess.

One of the older guys laughed, "Well what do we have here? Must be my lucky day."

The girl looked around noticing what she had got into. The four guys started to surround her, but without a word the two younger kids got up and ran off.

They had just crossed the line. There was NO way that I would sit here and watch this. Even though there was nearly nothing I could do, I could get lucky and at least let her run away, just as she did for those kids.

I grabbed a giant stick from under my feet. It wasn't a normal skinny stick; it was like a mini tree trunk. All of a sudden I jumped out of the woods and ran at the circle. There was no time for anyone to react; I swung the branch into the back of one guy's head as hard as I could.

He winced and went down on his knees. He put his hands down on the ground; in total shock he just sat their motionless. He looked like he was ready to faint. I raised the branch over my head and tried to swing down on top of his head, in my rage, my intent became to damage, to wipe him out, to kill.

As my swing came down, a sharp pain blew into my side. Someone punched me, and hard. I went to the side and the branch flew out of my hands, but not before hitting the one guy hard on the shoulder. He lied down on the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" One of the three standing guys sidestepped to avoid my moving body from when I was hit by his friend.

"Someone who wants to be ripped apart." The apparent leader of the group walked over towards me, the other two following.

"Run away… run away…" I tried to shout but only a whisper came out as I fell to the ground. The girl hadn't moved. She was standing there staring.

I stood up on one knee as the group started to surround me. I wasn't going to sit there and wait for something to happen, fueled by adrenaline, I leapt up and swung at the leader's face.

The other two guys blocked my path and cut off my attack. "You aren't going to surprise anyone again." One of them said. He twisted my arm until it nearly broke and pushed me back.

The brown haired girl looked like she was going to cry but then shouted, "STOP IT." She ran over and kicked the guy, who pushed me, in the back, and hard. He bent over and muttered in pain.

The leader grabbed under her arms and held her. "You little-" I broke free of the guy holding me and punched him in the gut. He let out a moan and the girl broke free. Then simultaneously, the other two guys punched me hard in opposite sides. I went down on the ground; it barely hurt because I was nearly unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Ok, then. First chapter… pretty short just wanted to get it posted. Um pretty much just an action starting scene, not much description or storyline yet. Decided to do first person Isaac. Review please: )

Note: I don't know why but there doesn't seem to be a scroll menu for chapters, so if you wish to continue to chapter 2 and so on, just change the 1 from 2 in the link.


	2. Behind The Disguise

Hero of the Day

Chapter 2: Behind The Disguise

I blinked and reopened my eyes. That girl was grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I was on one knee, and I assume I fainted for a few minutes.

"Hey…" She started to say something.

"What happened?" I interrupted.

"…Are you okay?" She pulled me to my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I'm sure my sides were horribly bruised and my head kind of hurt. "What about you? What happened!"

I looked around to try and answer that myself. There was so much blood smeared on the path and trees that I didn't even see it at first.

"Uhh… What the hell-" I noticed that there were no bodies or anything and all four of the guys were gone.

"I… I think someone knocked me out as well. When I came to…" The girl started to explain; "One of the guys was standing next to me, except his hood was off. He had strange eyes… Colored a more piercing blue than the ocean. He said something, but I didn't make it out completely. Then he ran off. I didn't see the other guys or what happened… Then I saw you."

"…" I walked over and examined the blood. "Whose blood is this? You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm okay… I don't know where you came from but thanks. My name's Jenna, you probably didn't know me, I haven't gone to school before. Is it always this hard to walk home?" Jenna brushed herself off.

I turned away from the lake of blood and to Jenna, "Oh… Nice to meet you then, I'm Isaac. And no, this path is usually pretty serene."

A few moments later, Jenna and I started walking back towards Vale. A school in the middle of the woods seems strange but it's to accommodate for people from Vale, Vault and Kalay, so I guess it compromises walking distance.

We returned to the to Vale but something seemed wrong. Just something in the air didn't feel right at all.

"Something happened." I stated right away. "There's no one outside."

We walked quickly through Vale. Towards the west side we saw a few men in armor slumped over. They were people of Vale, and they weren't moving.

"Oh my god…" Jenna examined them. "They're all dead… But they died fighting. Look, they have swords scattered. Some kind of militia must have been called."

"But… Against what?" I shook my head. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone attack our peaceful town… Someone's going to pay dearly."

All of a sudden Jenna started running. "I gotta check out my house!"

"Wait up! I'll come too." I ran after her.

We explored her house but it was empty. Then it hit us. People must have come to steal information or something more from Sol Sanctum, resting behind our village. We ran straight to the cliffs and climbed up to the sanctum. We went inside and there were three sages killed! They didn't appear to be murdered for no reason, there must have been another struggle. On the ground was Kraden, he was no sage but he must have been studying some inscriptions within the walls. He moved a little.

"Isaac, and Jenna is it? Is that you?" Kraden muttered.

"Yeah, what is going on?" I asked right away.

"Vale was attacked, then the attackers came into the sanctum. We all tried to fight them off but they overpowered us. It appears they have left on their own free will by now." He explained. "I have a pretty good idea who it was too."

"Who? Who would do this? Who would even know about this?" I asked him.

Kraden cleared his throat, "If you remember, about four years ago, a group of Vale citizens was banished from the village. They tried to sneak into the inner chambers of the sanctum to find out about the powers of Sol. They also attacked various villagers whom they thought could help them. They must have returned for revenge… and maybe even to steal something from the inner chambers. No one was looked to see yet."

Jenna frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing…" She answered. "Umm… Yeah I think I remember that. What are we going to do?"

"You won't believe this!" A group of villagers came running from inside the sanctum. "Those traitors found away into the deepest chamber and stole the elemental stars… and scrolls pertaining to the lighthouses and the ultimate powers of the Golden Sun."

I did remember that, but barely. "Who exactly where the people banished? Do you know Jenna?"

Jenna frowned again, "How… How dare he! He's gone to far this time… I'm going to hunt him down. Come on Isaac you can help me." She yanked on my arm.

"Wha-" She dragged me towards the edge of town.

* * *

A/N: Still no reviews, but I guess writing to myself is cool too :D Hm, I didn't really like chapter one much but this one I do a bit more. Several subtle things… Anyway uh Golden Sun and characters do not belong to me but those two young kids do. I own them. Jenna: Review! You aren't seriously going to deny Jenna are you? 


	3. The Unforgiven

Hero of the Day

Chapter 3: The Unforgiven

"Ahhh…" My feet dragged along the ground as Jenna yanked my on my arm. We stopped suddenly as we reached the southern outskirts of town. Maybe she was out of breath.

"I need to find… someone. And I can't do it alone, so you coming or what?" She motioned to the path leading out of Vale.

I stared dumbly, "Uhh…"

"I knew you'd help me! Thanks for being so nice." She started to run away down the trail."

I had no idea what she was talking about or whom she felt the need to hunt down all of a sudden and drag me with her. But then again, that was no reason to say no.

"Ok… But maybe we should get some supplies first." I pointed to the general store of Vale. It had a few basic needs for leaving town, some potions, some healing items and a couple short swords. We walked into it and looked around.

"We might need all this…" I put some things into my bag then lifted the two swords, one in each hand. I pretended like I could hold them with ease, but they were pretty heavy for one hand… "Everyone is still at the north end of town, we could just take these, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if they knew these were taken by me and you…"

"What! How could you even think of taking advantage of this tragedy to steal things and leave town…" Jenna lectured, nearly yelling.

I paused for a second, "But… This was your idea and besides, we can't afford this stuff, no way…"

"Oh yeah…" She frowned for a second. "I know! We can just leave an 'I owe you' and pay… whenever." She took the sword and inscribed IOU in small letters on the wood table.

"…"

"Shut up…" She added.

"I didn't say-"

Before I could finish. Jenna yelled to get moving while there still might be fresh tracks. I followed her in yet another dash. She slowed down as we proceeded into the fields a few hundred feet from Vale. She examined the area without saying anything, I did as well. The path had tall grass growing on the sides and trees spread out here and there. It didn't seem like anyone could have gone down this trail recently and left it without a blemish. Then Jenna stopped and stared at something.

"Whoa… Look at that." She pointed to the southeast. "There's something wrong about that patch of land, it looks different…"

I didn't see anything at first but that's because the landscape had been changed totally. There used to be much denser plots of trees leading to the south, they had been burned down. "What could have caused this?…" I asked Jenna even though there was no way she would no any better than I did…

"Not what, but who. And that answer is… A group of people with special abilities… Such as starting a fire. I don't understand why they would raze this forest to head south, I figured they would head north to the Mercury Lighthouse to use the elemental stars they stole and unleash the power of alchemy. Then proceed to the remaining three lighthouses. Then again, they stole some scrolls along with the elemental stars so I could be missing something."

"………." I shook my head. "So… Why exactly are you chasing after this people? And how do you know so much? Did you help them steal it! And… By any chance… Were you talking about psyenergy? Can you use it?"

Jenna didn't answer anything I said until my final questions. Her eye's widened and she nodded. "Yes… How do you know about psyenergy? I am a Mars adept, or fire adept, but how did you know this?"

"Wow…" I smiled. "Didn't know another psyenergy user lived right in Vale. That's awesome! As for me…" I couldn't resist showing off to Jenna at a perfect opportunity like this. "Quake!" The earth started to shake, slowly at first, then more violently. A rift opened and I grinned.

"Neat! You're a Venus adept!" She grinned. "Flare!" Fire appeared before her hands and shot out. It went through the cracks my quake had created then rose into the air. She lifted her hands above her head and flames went hundreds of feet into the air then dispersed and sparks flew in all directions, resembling massive fireworks.

I frowned embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be like that… Your quake was awesome." She grinned again.

"Let's just get going already!" I gestured forward.

We walked south from where the trees had been cleared. There was no definite path but we were hoping to reach a town shortly. We crossed over two rivers and the sun began to set and the air became chilling. I forgot completely about the question I asked Jenna earlier, we had had been talking about all kinds of different stuff for so long…

"Hey… Jenna…" I stopped walking and so did she. "Please, tell me who they people that broke into Vale where. Do you know if they were the people banished a few years ago, or even who those people where? I at least know that you know something…"

She frowned slightly. "It's just that I sort of knew a couple people that were banished and I was hoping that they didn't return to cause trouble in the woods or in Vale… I never got a chance to see if it was them."

"…Oh, so you want to see for sure." I nodded, and began to walk again, as did Jenna. I knew she was leaving something out but I didn't want to be rude… "Let's hurry up and get to an inn. Or we could always just pitch some kind of tent right here…"

"You wish!" She shouted. "Look, over the hill, Kalay! We can find the inn there…"

"Yay…" I acknowledged sarcastically.

"You did bring along a bit of gold, right?" She added.

"Hm… Yep I have just enough for a night's stay." I looked through my stuff.

We went into Kalay. A lot of lights were already going out but the inn towards the entrance was open and bright. Instead the lobby was fairly quiet. We walked up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Kalay! A room is 20 gold for a night, does that sound good?" A red haired woman smiled. "Also that includes a complementary dinner and breakfast."

"20… 20… That's exactly how much I have, looks like I can only afford one room…" I set the gold on the table.

"Oh, don't worry, each room has two beds." The keeper smiled again.

Jenna laughed.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't update as fast as before, but still under a week! Ok, plot picked up somewhat. No travelling party changes yet. Hm... things will get more interesting too. And now I will respond to my two reviewers even though I already have? Oh and, Golden Sun and characters do not belong to me...

Mene: Thanks for reading/helping with how to get stories set up on here... I didn't cheat and look ahead in the plot of The Lost Age either -- its kinda funny how you did a story with first person jenna and now im doing one with isaac

Xanda: Thanks for reading, glad you like it so far too, I promise ill work on reading your story bit by bit lol, I'm also currently reading mene's other gs story, hmmmm good luck at singing auditions lol


	4. To Bid You Farewell

Hero of the Day

Chapter 4: To Bid You Farewell

I took the keys from the keeper and thanked her. The tag on the key chain said '208' which meant it was upstairs.

"Oh great… We get to walk more…"

I readjusted the pack strap over my shoulder. I had that short sword attached to my waist still, I had totally forgot about it. No one had said anything even though a good two feet of it was visible. Could that possibly be commonplace around here? Jenna had the same sword as me, attached in the same way. Those were the only two in all of the Vale shop… Vale must be a bit more secluded.

"So? We only had to walk around seven miles, and besides sounds like you could use it…" Jenna answered.

We saw lots of people coming down from their rooms and heading across the hall. I poked around the corner to see what was there. There was giant dining hall; this must've been the complimentary dinner the keeper had mentioned.

"Hey Jenna, want to get something to eat? My treat." I pointed to the giant hall.

"Didn't she say it was free-" complained Jenna.

"Exactly! Let's hurry before the tables are all full." I started to walk into the room.

"I am pretty hungry…" Jenna followed after me.

We sat down at a round table fairly close to the room entrance. The table was nice decorated with white tablecloth and a small glass vase with a single rose in it. Seemed strange for a free dinner, a night's stay didn't even cost that much… Strange town.

A waiter walked over to table wearing a suit, "Can I get you a drink, sir?"

I almost laughed but just smiled, "…Just a pop, whatever kind you have."

"And for you, ma'am?" He smiled at Jenna

"…A soda" Jenna answered.

Within a few seconds the waiter returned and placed the drinks then walked away.

I started to take a sip of my coke when Jenna said something.

"Isaac…" She started.

"…Yes?" I looked up at her.

"Why didn't you use psyenergy when we were in the woods earlier… Those guys beat you up pretty bad, I didn't know at the time you were an adept?" She just looked at me strangely…

She was right though… I hadn't simply forgot about my earth abilities but I've always thought to not use them on people that aren't adepts. That thought had become so second nature that when I watched from the trees I basically _did_ forget about my powers…

"I… sort of forgot about them. Well not exactly but, I always try not to use them on non-adepts but I regret not using them at a time like that…" I frowned.

For some reason she smiled, "Glad it wasn't just me… You see, I was intending to use my psyenergy when I first ran up to the four guys but as I approached them and tried to, something seemed to suppress my psyenergy… All of a sudden I felt weaker than ever."

"Really? Who could have powers like that-" There was a loud noise; I looked over towards the hallway where the noise came from and saw someone lying on the ground with a blue baseball hat on and also a waiter carrying a tray was on the ground. I turned away from the scene.

"Wow, what kind of moron-" That guy had gotten up and ran over to our table! He pulled a chair over from an empty table and sat down on one of the sides, between Jenna and I. He was wearing a tan jacket and blue jeans. He had a blue baseball hat and the brim was covering his eyes, he had red hair coming out of the sides…

He lifted the brim and I could see his face. Oh god, it was my friend from Vale, Garet. How did he find us?

"Isaac! What's goin' on man? Why'd you leave town?" He turned towards Jenna. "Whoa, hey there! Are you Isaac's friend? I don't believe I've ever seen you around Vale… I'm Garet."

"Hi?" She stared blankly at Garet. "Yeah… I don't really know anyone around town. I just meant Isaac today…"

I laughed but kind of felt sorry for Jenna. At the same time though, I was glad to see Garet. We were pretty good friends for a long time in Vale, I was actually worried a bit when I didn't see him in Vale, he hadn't gone to school today… "Garet… how'd you find us?"

"Nice to see you to." He laughed and looked around. Lots of people were staring at him. He was soaking wet and wearing a hat at a nice dinner party. Then again, Jenna and I were just wearing school clothes… "I was in Vale looking for you and had heard some Mar's adepts came and stole things from the sanctum. Then I felt your psyenergy off this way and then I saw a huge display of Mars psyenergy in the sky. I thought those people had kidnapped you, but I guess you're just fine huh." He grinned.

"Wait a sec! You were the Mars adept!" He turned and kind of yelled his question to Jenna. For the third time everyone just stared at our table. I'm surprised we hadn't been thrown out yet…

Jenna immediately looked at me. I shrugged and nodded yes to her silent question of whether Garet was an adept or not.

"Yep, sure am." She smiled. "What about you?"

Garet immediately looked at me. I shrugged and nodded yes to his silent question of whether Jenna was telling the truth or not.

"Wow… I didn't know there was another Mars adept in Vale." Garet smiled. "Or an adept at all… 'sides Isaac here."

Our waiter returned and asked what we wanted to eat. We hadn't even looked at the menus during all that. So all three of us just ordered a hamburger, and Garet demanded a coke even though he wasn't here before and didn't even pay for a room… We talked about random stuff at first. Then Jenna mentioned that her parents were out of town for the last few weeks and she also said she had a brother but didn't say much more about him. Our food came and we ate it, continuing on in the same fashion.

"That was good! I'm sure glad I didn't pay for it!" Garet put his arms up still wearing that dumb hat.

"…" Wow I'm sure everyone here hates us now.

"Well guys, I'm going up to the room. Can I have the keys Isaac?" Jenna asked.

I pulled the keys out of pocket and tossed them to her as she stood up. "I'll be right behind you."

Jenna walked down the hall and up the stairs. I started to go and totally forgot about Garet…

"Hey Isaac, what about me… I need somewhere to sleep to…" He complained.

I sighed. "Can't you buy a room?…"

"No money!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Fine follow me upstairs…"

I walked up to the room with Garet following and opened the door. Jenna was sitting on one of beds looking through her stuff. "Oh… I forgot about your friend…" She said.

He frowned. "Sorry… I don't want to feel like a free loader…"

"Naw, its fine." I said. "In fact, you can even have you own bed."

"Why don't you have your own bed instead? I mean you did pay for it…" Garet responded.

"I'll take my own bed." Jenna said. She laid down. "Night guys."

"…" Garet and I complained simultaneously. "This really sucks…"

I laid down on the far edge towards the middle of the room, on the bed and turned off the lights. I fell asleep almost instantly, somehow.

I woke up from the light shining through the curtains. It must've been around 7. The door creaked and Garet walked in eating something. "I went downstairs and got a muffin… They are good." He sat down on the corner of the bed, _still_ wearing that lame hat.

I noticed the light in the bathroom was on. I waited for about 10 minutes and nothing happened. I didn't even hear any noises. I knocked softly, "Jenna, you alive in there?"

Garet still eating his muffin, "Girls always have to take forever… she's probably not even doing anything."

There was still no answer. I slowly turned the knob. "What the… it's not locked." I opened the door and Jenna was not in there. Actually, all her stuff was gone…

A note was taped to the mirror.

* * *

That took longer that usual to update… everything seem good so far though?

Jenna: Hey… don't use these, you aren't even a good writer and you stole the idea from Mene

…

Jenna: You don't own Golden Sun… just throwing that out there

…Thanks

Jenna: And, I left you! …how about adding in some tears or something?

…

Jenna: Word is you had a dream about me? Weirdo…

Yeah… sorta but I left a part-

Jenna: …

Review!

Jenna: No one is going to like the story now that I'm gone though…

Ego much?

Jenna: Takes one to know one…

… :(

Mene: I'm not sure if thats good or bad lol,thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, glad you like it so far

Xanda: Glad you like it as well…lol, thanks and hope you like the update

Also, thanks for reading those who don't review/don't have accounts


	5. Holding Onto Emptiness

Hero of the Day

Chapter 5: Holding Onto Emptiness

"There's writing on this paper." I took the note off the mirror, it read:

_Isaac, and moron with spiked hair,_

_Go away._

_Jenna_

"…" I blinked, confused. "That's not very descriptive…" Such simple words hit me hard. I blinked again, trying to hold back tears. What did I do?

"What's wrong?" Garet stared at my confused. He walked over and gently pulled the paper out of my hand. "Err… that sucks, guess you aren't quite THAT lucky."

"Shut up…" I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes. "Maybe it wasn't really her or maybe it's a joke…" although the joke seemed pretty cruel.

Garet examined the little slip of paper and something caught his eye, "Sorry man, but this seems to be pretty genuine."

"Why do you say that?" I looked at the piece of paper where he was pointing. There was a spot slightly colored black… "So? What's your point?"

"I remember in school I used to leave small burn marks on paper made of weak material, if I held it long enough…" Garet explained, "…that was probably 'cause I'm a Mars adept… as was that girl."

That kind of made sense unfortunately, I guess. "Her name is Jenna and for all I know you could've been the one who wrote this note, you ARE a Mars adept…"

"Don't be like that…" Garet looked over the note again, "And who's she calling a moron? Spiked hair? My hair is like a mop from the stupid rain and that stupid hat…"

"Say Garet…" something about that caught my attention.

"What-"

"When did it start raining yesterday?" I asked.

He thought for a minute, "About five minutes before I got to the inn, why? I put on this hat right about then to try and keep my hair at least a little dry…"

"Ha! Yes!" I realized that Jenna never saw Garet with spiked hair or even without that hat. "Someone was stalking you, kidnapped Jenna, and must also be a fire adept!"

Garet looked confused, "And… that's a good thing?"

"…" I frowned. "Oh yeah… good point."

"…" Garet patted his hair. "That doesn't make sense anyway, there's no one that would stalk me or want to capture her."

"Well… that's not totally true. Jenna left out a lot of details from her past, and I'm sure there's plenty of …people that would want to 'capture' her." My own words made me get moving, I ran to my stuff that was in between the two beds and threw it all in there and grabbed the small sword from under my bed. I checked Jenna's bed to see if hers was still there but no, it was gone… someone did a very thorough job. "…but Sol knows why anyone would want to stalk you."

"Uhh… yeah but," Garet scratched his head, "she was a Mars adept, so I don't see how any normal person could just take her somewhere against her will…"

"Was!" I frowned. "Where do you think she is by now?"

"First of all, calm down…. I mean you barely know her." Garet shook his head

That was just the thing I needed to get even madder. "What is that supposed to mean!" I shouted at him. He jumped back, surprised. My voice went soft, "She was taken away against her will. And besides… every time that I looked into her eyes, something seemed so familiar, so right…"

I grabbed my jacket and ran towards the door.

"Where you going now?" Garet put his arm out as I ran off. He sighed and followed. I ran down the hallway and to the stairs. When I came to the main floor I headed over to front desk. I could hear Garet's footsteps barely in the background.

"Excuse me Miss," I paused, out of breath. "Did you notice anyone leaving the inn yet?" It was still early, about 7 AM.

She looked up from her book. "Just one group of people… I counted about six or seven, a few with the strangest hair you'll ever see, blue! They had one of suites, they handed back their key and checked out about five minutes ago…" She looked over to the shelf where keys were kept and frowned. "Looks like they only returned one key, suites for that many people come with two keys… Maybe there's still someone in the room."

Blue hair… it couldn't be. But the guy Jenna had described did have blue hair… and how many people would have blue hair? I saw where she was looking on the shelf. The small tag read A101, the first room in the suite hall. I ran out of the lobby and ran past Garet on the way without saying a word.

"Wait-" he moaned as I ran past. He turned around and jogged after me.

I stopped in front of a double door room. The gold plate above it read A101. I pulled on the handle; it was locked. "Damn it, come on…" I banged on the door.

Garet caught up to me and caught his breath. "Jenna is in this room? What? Stop running…" he complained.

"Can you hear me Jenna?" I shouted into the door. No response was heard but she could be- I had to get in. "You freaks are dead! I swear I'll kill you this time." I took the bench that was up against the wall and picked it up. I can't believe I could lift something so solid but I raised it and smashed it through the double doors. It ripped the hinges off the door, the noise was sure to attract a crowd within minutes.

"…" Garet's mouth hung open, "Are you joking? What the hell did you just- who are you talking about?"

I immediately climbed over the doors and came into the middle of the room. There was nothing there. I checked in the bathroom, the other bedroom, and the closet. There was not one thing. "This isn't good…" I noticed on the table near the bed was a set of keys.

"Well Garet, we can't afford to buy a new door, especially you. We better find the exit at the other end of the hall and leave town…" I pushed him out the door and towards the hall.

Garet stumbled then started running towards it, "Me? I didn't do anything! You crazy-"

"Just shut up and run." I ran right behind him.

We headed out the back door and into town. Thankfully the sun had barely risen and only a few people were on the streets. We didn't stop until we got a few hundred feet east of town. I stopped and looked around then moved my hands around the sides of my belt. "Oh no… I don't have my sword…"

"We can't go back," Garet bent over out of breath, "Neither of us have anything now… we should go back to Vale…"

I didn't want to do that. Not now and not until Jenna could too. I wanted to yell at Garet but there was nothing to say, I didn't have a plan or a lead. I sighed and looked around, I saw something… there seemed to be a patch of shadow moving towards the horizon.

"Garet, I see something! Let's go." I ran hopelessly after the shadows.

"Again?" Garet sighed and followed me. I guess he didn't want to be left behind…

After running for a few minutes, which felt like hours, I stopped and went down on one knee and put out my left arm to hold me up. I could make out the slow walking pack. There seemed to at least two figures walking… I could make out their outline but couldn't tell if it was anyone I knew.

"You!" Shouting sucked most of my remaining energy from me. "Stop…" I whispered.

Both people stopped and turned straight towards me. They exhausted an eerie aura.

* * *

There done! Wow hardly anything happened this chapter : hope you like it anyway. Please review and I don't own GS

Mia: I'll be replacing Jenna while she's gone

What? You aren't even in the story!

Mia: Yet.

So how does that make you more qualified than Jenna to be my muse-

Mia: -glare-

Rev-On: Thanks : ) sorry this update did take kinda long but I had to think of how to make it at least work a little bit… hope you like

Midnight Moon: really? Thanks, and that's a good question but it takes place in Weyard so like, time isn't really relevant to modern day earth, I guess not exactly blue jeans but similar… didn't really mean to like use a modern day brand name or anything. Anyway, thanks for the review, hope you like the update

Mene: lol. Once again, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, hope you like the update… and nope, Jenna isn't just around town :p maybe she didn't leave on her own will after all, but don't worry I put rescuing you above the other goal of saving the world from alchemy! errr wait I mean Isaac and Jenna -runs-

Xanda: Yeah : and yeah Garet would look pretty funny with a hat like that lol, thanks for reading and review, enjoy the update! I'm getting there with your story, it's cool… why am I reviewing it from my story? Lol well I guess I'll post a review on your story when I'm totally done

Thanks to silent readers as well.


	6. Fight Fire With Fire

Hero of the Day

Chapter 6: Fight Fire With Fire

The two figures approached from the distance, as did Garet from behind. I was on my hands and knees staring at the ground, gasping for breath. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be so tired; it feels like I'm going to drop dead any second.

Garet reached me first. He was tired as well but still able to stand, clenching his chest with his arm. He no longer had his hat. He stood motionless staring at the approaching figures as they came into clear sight.

The two shadows turned into visible people and were only ten feet away. The first one to move towards us was a guy with brown hair; he was wearing a dark red shirt. He had visibly huge muscles on his arms. "I expected you to return to Vale, Isaac. We didn't want to kill you." He laughed abruptly and walked straight towards Garet. "Well, Isaac's friend, I'll start with you." He steadily approached Garet. Garet took a fighting stance, still breathing heavily.

The second person was a girl with fire red hair and eyes. They nearly resembled Jenna's but were tinted a much harsher red. She was mostly clothed in red as well. I looked up and saw her eyes staring intently into mine. I was still barely on my hands and knees. She took a step towards me, still staring. Each slow step she took hit my chest with a crushing blow. It felt like my energy was being sucked out of my body and was being torn apart. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything. She walked closer, smiling.

"We don't have to kill this one, do we?" She put her hand in my hair. "I kind of like him."

"No, but I'm going to now." Answered her partner. He turned back towards Garet and stopped in front of him. The guy was nearly a foot taller than Garet and stared down at him. "Any final words, kid?" Flames started to sear out of his hand. His hand became a living flame as actual fire grew and encased the air around him.

Garet outstretched his right arm and flames spawned from his hand in a similar fashion. They were barely half the size as the other guy's, but were still impressive.

The fire-red haired girl laughed, "This might be fun to watch." She sat down and put her hands behind her on the ground. But before doing so she gently pushed me sideways. I fell over and was lying flat on my back with my arms and legs stretched out, barely able to witness my friend and the other guy.

He put his huge arm out, flames searing from his hand all way up his forearm. His elbow was bent and arm was out, similar to an arm wrestling pose and grinned.

Garet stared at him for a second and grinned back. He put his hand in his hand. Fire burned continuously along the arms of both. They stood there for a moment staring into each other's hands. Their hands remained locked and fire flickered on and off. Garet started to wince and make faces, he tried harder to output more energy but the other guy stood there grinning still.

The tall brown haired guy released Garet's hand and stepped to the side. Garet stood there staring at his arm; it was scared and burnt black in some places. He fell down onto his knees then face first into the grass.

During the contest, the girl was watching closely. I felt small amounts of energy returning to me. My heart was beating nearly normal and I could breath fine. I tried to move my legs and they did barely. As Garet fell to the ground, even more energy returned to me. I stood up slowly and walked towards Garet very slowly.

"That isn't necessary." The girl stood up walked towards me casually. "Aww, don't worry about you friend, he died painlessly." She put her arm around my neck.

"Actually, I think the pain is what killed him…" He partner pointed out. He saw her put her arm around me and growled. "Grr… its your turn now.

Garet, you better not be dead… You didn't even want to come… I couldn't do anything to save you or now. I could heal you some if you aren't dead but, I can barely stand, my will is drained from me. I wouldn't even be standing if she weren't holding me… I was nearly blacked out, and from what?

"Hey… we don't need to kill him." She cautioned her partner.

"But Karst… if we let him go, he'll come after us for revenge and slow us down…" He argued, "and he already knows some of our quest from that stuck up kid's sister…"

"Alex should be lighting the Mercury Lighthouse soon and then he'll meet up with my sister and the rest of our thrown together alliance." The girl, Karst, pointed out.

"I thought Felix was going to light Venus in the mean time." Pondered the guy, "but I don't trust him…"

"Well he's got a bit of an extra incentive now, doesn't he?" Karst laughed.

"Okay, now we have to kill this kid for sure." Flames forged around his hands.

The threat barely even scared me; I didn't have the energy to be scared. But while listening to their conversation, I wonder if the girl they referred to was Jenna, but I don't know her brother… I focused and tried to split the earth under the fire-using guy but all my efforts couldn't even budge the soil.

"Why don't we keep him then?" Karst put both her arms over my shoulders and in front of me, "you wouldn't betray us, would you?"

"Betray us?" the guy sighed, "We just killed his friend…"

"Well why'd you do that?" Karst questioned.

"That's our end of the deal!" he shook his head, "what's wrong with you? Stop trying to make me jealous, it isn't working."

"Oh it isn't?" she grinned.

"Whatever… let's just keep looking for the temple." He started walking. "You don't have to kill him but you aren't bringing him with us."

"Aw… alright, and you're going the wrong way, it's way south of here." She set me onto the ground, "I look forward to seeing you again." She smiled.

I lied on my back and closed my eyes. Goodbye Garet, goodbye Jenna.

* * *

HA story over and I don't own GS

Mia: …

Just kidding, the stories not over, not even close

Midnight Moon: hah, well if you think about it any chapter is always a cliffhanger cause obviously you don't know is going to happen next tthanks and enjoy this update

Rev-On: thanks a lot : ) ill try

Mene: hehe… just maybe, and yeah I guess they did or did they/1/111 as always thanks for reading and reviewing : ) !

Xanda: sorry but no alex yet :D, unless he died his hair … red… and is really karst… ew

You're going to read this right away probly since you're online… so, hi


End file.
